


Why Sam loves Dean 译文

by happy97together



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy97together/pseuds/happy97together
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>觉得好萌就翻译了～</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sam loves Dean 译文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Sam Loves Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727887) by [ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06). 



一天，Dean决定要知道为何Sam会爱他。

“Sammy, 你为什么会爱我？”Dean问。

“好吧，有太多原因让我去爱你了,你想要听哪个？”Sam甜蜜地问。

“全部？或者一小部分？”

“我喜欢你是因为你无论是内在还是外在都如此的美丽，我喜欢你穿着我的衬衫笑的样子，我喜欢你害羞地牵着我的手然后亲吻我的脸颊，我喜欢你对我说你爱我的样子。我喜欢你当你告诉我你想要拥抱，我爱闹小情绪的你，和当我告诉你我爱你的时候我爱你兴奋的样子。而最重要的原因是---Sam戏剧化地停止说话然后站起来，环抱着Dean的腰然后在他耳边轻声细语地说，“因为我知道你也爱我。”

Dean微笑然后倚向Sam。他转身让他们面对面。Dean把头窝进Sam的颈项里然后闻着他美好的味道。

“I love you, Sammy. I love you so, so much.”Dean说，抚摸着Sam的胸膛与胸肌。

“我也爱你。我会一直，永远爱你。”Sam抓紧着Dean说道。

Dean亲吻Sam的嘴唇然后Sam强而有力地吻回。Dean很开心。他知道了Sam爱他的原因。他永远不会忘记。


End file.
